


Lovely Freaks

by robinsonola



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Sherlock, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「Watson和你是朋友嗎？你還是離他遠點比較好。那傢伙有問題。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Freaks

 

 

「這次是什麼案子？」計程車在車流中緩慢地前進，John壓下一個呵欠。

「謀殺。有個中年男人被發現死在自己公寓裡，Lestrade說是死於刀傷。門鎖得好好的，沒有打鬥痕跡，太太中午回來發現了屍體。」Sherlock回答，一邊打量John的臉。「昨天沒睡好？」

「沒什麼。」John說，「只是需要一杯咖啡。」

「你早上不應該去代班的。」

John哼了一聲，閉上眼假寐。

 

Dunhill夫妻結婚二十年了，只有一個在外地讀書的兒子。星期天早上Mrs. Dunhill固定去上繪畫課，回家時卻找不到鑰匙。沒有人應門，備用鑰也遍尋不著，女主人只好下樓去請鎖匠，沒想到一開門便看見男主人躺在血泊中的屍體。

Sherlock和John到達現場時，Lestrade的小隊正四處拍照蒐證，一名新來的女警正安慰著抽泣不止的Mrs. Dunhill。Lestrade一看見他們便迎上來。

「我請人去叫鎖匠過來了，他很快就到。」Lestrade說。

「很好，我有幾個問題要問他。」Sherlock點點頭，雙眼明亮地打量面朝下倒在電視前的男屍。「但我得先看看現場，再和Mrs. Dunhill談談。」

「好，但是......溫柔一點。」Lestrade說，向John丟去一個眼神。

John意會地點點頭。

 

十幾分鐘後鎖匠Scott Gleeson戰戰兢兢地越過警戒線走進來，他是個高大的胖子，有些不修邊幅，看來尚未從驚嚇中恢復過來。他帶著恐懼的神色望了地上的屍體一眼，然後手足無措地看向朝他走來的Lestrade。

「D.I. Greggory Lestrade，我負責這件案子。」Lestrade公式化地和鎖匠握手。後者點點頭，似乎這簡單的動作微微平緩了他緊繃的神經，至少他已停止神經質地四處張望。

「Mr. Gleeson，我和這位Mr. Holmes待會問你幾個問題，請你照實回答。盡量說清楚，別緊張。Sherlock！」Lestrade轉頭向Sherlock招招手，Gleeson也順著探長的手勢望去。John和Sherlock已經結束對現場的觀察蒐證，正在那寡婦的椅子邊低聲和她交談，她看來還算冷靜。

「馬上來。」John回頭說，正輕輕拍著Mrs. Dunhill的手背。

「先生，我們可以別在這裡說話嗎？」Gleeson不自在地說。他收回方才望著寡婦的視線，神情突然又緊繃起來。

「噢。」Lestrade瞥了一眼屍體，當然屍體會令一般民眾害怕，更別提那種程度的出血量。「當然，我們可以到走廊上去。」

「不，我們......我們不能到警局去嗎？你看，你得做、做筆錄......」

「沒有那個必要，我們問完問題你就能回去了。」Lestrade和善地說，一邊晃了晃手中的錄音筆。

Gleeson咬著嘴唇，眼神又往Mrs. Dunhill的方向飄去。

 

Sherlock交待了幾句，讓那女警繼續陪著Mrs. Dunhill。兩人來到Lestrade身旁。Gleeson仍然侷促不安，正努力控制自己表現得宜。

「你就是鎖匠？」Sherlock面無表情地開口，「看來還沒有執業太久，不超過一年，當過一陣子水手，顯然不是本地人───.」Gleeson睜大眼睛，但Sherlock的滔滔不絕隨即被身旁的醫生打斷。

「咦？你───」John突然開口。

Gleeson臉上的嫌惡幾乎是一閃而過，但他馬上低下視線。

「是的，我是鎖匠Scott Gleeson，顯然你們已經調查過我了。」

「喔我不需要───」Sherlock說。

「抱歉了各位，我去買咖啡。」John再度打斷對話，他禮貌地向Lestrade微笑了一下，大步離開了談話。

「他今天精神不太好。」Sherlock說，「不是什麼奇怪的事，Lestrade，不用那樣盯著他的屁股看。」

Lestrade砍了他一記眼刀。

「你開業多久了？」Sherlock開始詢問證人。

「半年了，先生。」

「以前來開過這一戶的門或打過他們的鑰匙嗎？」

「Anne......我是說，Mrs. Dunhill來過我的店裡幾次。但我今天是第一次來她家。」

「告訴我們今天中午的情況。」Lestrade說。

 

和鎖匠的談話沒什麼收獲，只是證實了女主人沒有因驚慌過度而記錯一些細節。但這案子並不複雜，只要Lestrade的人弄到被害人的合夥人名單，兇手便呼之欲出了。死者已被移走，Mrs. Dunhill隨之離開現場。Sherlock正破解Mr. Dunhill個人電腦的密碼時，那位高大的鎖匠突然出聲叫他。

「先生，剛才和你一起的那位是John Watson嗎？」

「你們認識？」Sherlock不感興趣地說，心想這人怎麼還沒走。剛才John的臨時離席明顯說明了Gleeson和他有過不愉快，而Sherlock無意探究。

「Watson和你是朋友嗎？你還是離他遠點比較好。那傢伙有問題。」

Sherlock抬起一邊眉毛，「我不知道，也沒興趣知道你跟Dr. Watson有什麼過節。這裡已經沒有你的事了。」

「喔，所以他現在是醫生嗎？」Gleeson發出一聲嗤笑，「先生，我看你和警方一起辦事，想必是正派人物，你當然不會想要跟個偽君子交朋友吧。」

Sherlock不理會他，繼續瀏覽Mr. Dunhill的檔案，發現了幾個值得留意的檔案夾。他早已習於應對抱有敵意的人們，只是那些不友善的言論通常衝著他來。但Gleeson沒有離開，他又向Sherlock走近了兩步。

「先生，我是認真的。我認識他，我知道他是怎樣的人。」Gleeson嘶聲道，他嫌惡的語氣讓Sherlock心中捲起一陣風暴般的怒氣。

Sherlock旋過身來望著Gleeson，防衛性地抬起下巴。憤怒來得如此強烈，他幾乎壓制不住自己猛然加快的呼吸。

「Dr. Watson是我認識過最正派、最高尚的人，你最好閉上嘴給我滾回去，別再中傷他的名譽。」他冰冷地說，通常這語氣會讓大多數人卻步，但Gleeson反而提高了聲音。

「你不了解他！你不知道他幹過什麼事！」Gleeson臉色漲得通紅，「我告訴你，Watson是個怪胎。他遲早會露出真面目的，別怪我沒警告你！」

在場的警員全都停下動作望著他們，大部份人瞠目結舌地傻在一邊，Sally Donovan的肢體動作表示她正猶豫著該跳過去拉住他們哪一個人好，而Lestrade帶著既不悅又震驚的神色瞪著Gleeson。

Sherlock眼睛閃動著危險的光芒，下顎線條收緊，誰都能看出他真的被激怒了。

「不准─這樣─說─他─」Sherlock咬著牙說，他的聲音因慍怒而模糊。

「我們都認為他會成為變態殺人魔，要不就是那種天天切屍體的法醫之類的。一定是這兩者之一。我還聽說───」

「不要把法醫和殺人魔相提並論，你這智障！」Anderson從房間另一頭暴怒地吼過來，有人馬上按住他的肩膀。Gleeson瑟縮了一瞬，但仍拉高了嗓門繼續說。

「───還聽說他去了阿富汗，上了戰場，你知道這代表什麼嗎？他找到了一個殺人不會受到英國法律制裁的環境啊，先生！我不知道你和他是什麼關係，但我看得出來你非常聰明，而且你為蘇格蘭場工作，你一定了解一個人的殘暴可以被隱藏，但是不可能被消除！Watson現在可能偽裝得很好，但他───」

那位新來的女警發出一聲尖叫，而Gleeson向後跌倒在地上，又驚又怒地摀著自己泊泊冒血的大鼻子。「你！」他尖叫。

Sherlock滿面怒容，向前邁了一步，仍雙拳緊握。Gleeson不甚體面地爬起來，環視滿屋子的蘇格蘭場警員。「他！他！」他再度尖叫，一手指著Sherlock，一手仍按著鼻子，但所有人只瞪著他看。

Sherlock又向他跨了一步，咬緊的下顎讓他看來猙獰可怕。Gleeson模糊不清地吼了一句什麼，轉身跌跌撞撞地跑掉了，他們聽見他的腳步聲一路奔下樓梯。

「天啊，Sherlock！」Lestrade第一個反應過來，雙手按摩著自己的太陽穴大喊道。

Sherlock做了個深呼吸，「我得走了，Lestrade，案子有問題再來找我。」語畢大步邁出房間。這時他們才赫然發現John正拿著咖啡立在門口。Sherlock伸出瘦長的手臂用力環住John的肩膀，像陣風一樣颳上街去攔車。

 

 

= = =

 

 

被罵怪胎是一回事，聽別人罵John怪胎是另一回事。人們通常對John有禮而友好，John也總是風度翩翩，他總是受到尊敬，他值得、他應當受到尊敬。

回程的路上Sherlock的胃裡仍被怒氣灼燒著，他應該多伺候那鎖匠幾拳的，哪怕這樣會讓John多背上一項「朋友有殺人傾向」的罪名。他從喉嚨裡發出一聲疲倦的呻吟，把身體往下沉，好把頭埋進John溫暖的肩膀裡。John安靜地啜著咖啡，若有所思地望著窗外的街景，沉穩得像隻休息的小鹿。

熟悉的家的氣息稍稍緩解了Sherlock的悶氣，他脫了大衣，直直倒進沙發的懷抱。

「不跟我說說Mr. Dunhill的案子嗎？我大部份時候都不在。」John若無其事的說，好像方才發生的事不過就是買一杯咖啡。

Sherlock簡單敘述了一下John錯過的案情推理，一邊思索John會不會拒絕討論那場意外的衝突，不知道他聽到了多少。不過猶豫不決從來不是Holmes家族的本性，他坐直了身體。

「那個鎖匠是什麼人？」

John瞥了他一眼，低頭又啜了一口咖啡。

「不想說也沒關係。」Sherlock趕緊補上一句。

「我們小時候是同學。」John嘆了一口氣，「他一直討厭我，只是沒想到過了這麼久還……大概真心覺得我是個怪胎吧。」

「你才不是怪胎。」Sherlock尖銳地說，他的怒氣轉化成一股類似委屈的情緒。

「沒什麼好生氣的。Donovan天天這樣叫你，你也不生氣啊。別理他們就好了。」

「完全不一樣！」Sherlock大叫，重新把自己丟進沙發裡，希望自己聽起來不會太歇斯底里。

John滿懷感情地望著他，伸手揉亂他的卷髮。Sherlock回望他，把頭靠過去。

「你真的想知道？」John問道。

「當然。」

「說在前面，Gleeson完全沒有影響到我。事情已經過去很久了，我也不是他想像的心理扭曲的犯罪份子之類。如果他還是討厭我，就隨他去好了。我真的沒關係。」

「好吧。」Sherlock說。「反正他也挨揍了。」

「你不能因為別人討厭我就揍人。」John搖搖頭說，「雖然我有一點開心，一點點。」

「如果Lestrade每次都閉一隻眼就可以。」

「他不會。再說我也沒有揍每個討厭你的人，這樣太累了，有時我還得揍我自己。」

Sherlock試圖給他一個兇惡無比的眼神。

「我小時候喜歡把東西拆開來，看看裡面是什麼樣子。不只是收音機或電話之類，我......呃......我會把死掉的動物帶回家解剖。每種動物的身體組成都有相同和不同的地方，可以從另一個角度觀察牠們、了解牠們......我真的很喜歡這樣，好像牠們死了之後，仍能這樣告訴我牠們的秘密。我住的小鎮附近有一座小山丘，還有一條鐵路，有時候會撿到剛死不久的小動物。」

Sherlock專注的聽著，表情越來越明亮，方才的慍意已不知所蹤。「Oh, John!」他輕聲歡欣地說，好像John做了什麼令他驚喜不已的事情。

「我媽不太喜歡這樣，所以我都偷偷在自己房間裡玩，我有自己的刀子。不是手術刀，所以切不漂亮，但是也還過得去。有時候我也撿受傷的動物回來，試著包紮牠們。小時候我想當獸醫，一直夢想能醫大型動物，你知道，長頸鹿啊，大象啊……」

「哈！我十歲就有自己的手術刀了。」Sherlock說，綻出一個小小的笑容。John留意到了他突然振奮起來的室友，但他繼續說下去。

「然後，我十三歲那年學校裡有一隻狗死了。我沒有解剖過狗，你知道，通常狗都有人養。再說牠剛死，身體還是軟的，我又沒辦法一個人把牠帶回家。所以……」John緊張地聳聳肩。

「你當場解剖了牠？」Sherlock的眼中閃爍著異樣的光芒，那表情在Gleeson眼中可能會被解讀為邪惡至極。

「我太好奇了。」John懊惱地說，手指無意識地敲打著扶手椅，「沒有想到其他孩子會怎麼想，他們被我嚇壞了。」

「但是你不可能隨身帶著刀子。」Sherlock指出。

「沒有，刀子在家裡。但是我有美工刀。」

Sherlock睜大了眼睛，然後爆出一陣大笑。

「有什麼好笑的？」John抬了下眉毛，也跟著笑起來。

「沒，我在想那會有多難切，你怎麼對付肋骨的？」

「噢，簡直是災難，我的美工刀都報銷了。我想去跟校工借鋸子，但是校工把我抓去校長室，害我被停學一週。事情馬上傳遍整間學校，後來不知怎地謠傳成我殺了那隻狗，還到處找鋸子來把牠分屍。」

Sherlock又發出一串響亮的笑聲，笑得停不下來，身體劇烈震動。John跟著大笑，被Sherlock的興奮感染，繼續滔滔不絕，放聲說話。

「然後我就變得沒什麼朋友，幸好沒過多久就轉學了。對啦我就是小怪人Watson，我想把內臟通通拿出來看再拼回去，想把牠頭蓋骨切開看牠的腦，想看牠的消化器官是怎麼運作的噢可惜牠死了！後來高中上生物課拿活的青蛙來解剖時我高興死了，你知道嗎，我看見牠的腸子怎麼蠕動的，我看見───」

「John！別說這麼可怕的事情！」Mrs. Hudson突然出現在門口，手裡端著半個香噴噴的水果派。她的音量跟平時的溫柔語調比起來大得嚇人。

「喔，嗨，Mrs. Hudson。」John快活地說，聲音仍因亢奮而有點高，「只是聊聊童年回憶罷了。」

「噢，Mrs. Hudson，」Sherlock仍然笑得像個瘋子，「妳會想聽聽我的童年回憶的。」

「誰的童年回憶長那個樣子！我一點也不想聽你的，Sherlock，你會害我作惡夢。來，Mrs. Tunner烤的，新口味喔，快吃了吧。」Mrs. Hudson恢復一貫地關愛語調，將盤子塞進Sherlock手裡，「我們要去Notting Hill逛一逛。記得晚一點會有人來修你們的水槽。」

 

「怎麼啦，上面吵吵鬧鬧的。」Mrs. Tunner等在樓梯間，正圍起她的花絲巾。

「沒什麼，是我的男孩們。一對可愛的怪人。」Mrs. Hudson做了個鬼臉。

 

=The End=


End file.
